Titanium
by Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat
Summary: Princess Katniss is up for the throne as Queen of Panem. But to recieve the crown, she must marry. Will she break the rules to be with the one she love that was born in the districts? Or will she be forced to follow them and marry someone else? OOC and yeah read A/N inside Hint Hint! Catoniss fanfic :::: CHAPTER 8 UP.
1. Wake up call

**This is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is supported!**

**This story takes place in Panem. The government is a monarchy. Katniss is next in line for the throne. But to become a queen, she must marry. Who shall it be? **

**My inspiration was from the movie Princess Diaries :P . Movie was kinda lame. ****But the story has totally different twists and plots! NO HG in this! ****THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM THE MOVIE :)**

**Give it a chance. Enjoy :) ****It's a Kato fanfic!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PD. Or HG characters.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**Wake up!**

* * *

I wake up to my grandma Enobaria, who is the Queen of this big land.

I am eighteen and from the Capitol, the riches of all because it is where the royal family lives. Including me, Princess Katniss Rose Everdeen. I hope to take my grandma's throne in a few months and change this world into a better place. Right now in the 12 districts, people are in poverty. Mostly in districts 7-12 and I wish to change that when I take over.

There is no king right now because my grandpa Brutus has passed away with lung cancer. Even the Capitol's finest technology could not save him.

"Katniss wake up girl. You are to associate with fellow citizens today. Your image must look good to become Queen of Panem." Enobaria says.

I sigh. There are alot of procedures to becoming the next queen. "Yes grandma. Can you call my avox?" I ask

She nods at me and leaves. A minute later my avox is here.**(Avox is just another word for maid. THEY HAVE THEIR TONGUES!)**

She goes into the closet and comes out with a dress bag and places it on my bed and leaves saying "Bye!"

I crawl over to the edge of my big king sized bed and pick it up. I open the bag to reveal a shimmering simple strapless yellow dress that ends right above my knees and there is a white ribbon in the middle that is decorated with real white diamonds. Diamonds are a luxury here in the Capitol.

This dress must be made by my personal designer and friend Cinna Oswald, oh he has the most talented hands I have ever seen. Give him some fabric and BAM! A gorgeous dress.

I strip out of my silk pjs and right when I was about to put it on, my prep team barges in.

"Oh Princess! Not yet!" Venia, Flavius and Octavia yell in unison.

They prep me up to the nicest, but since my leg hair tends to grow over night they have to wax it and now my legs still sting. But hey, beauty hurts.

Finally they help me into my exgravagant dress and leave with kisses to my cheeks. Right when they leave, Effie my grandma's assistant walks in. When will I get a break? Right, never.

"Katniss dear! We must get going to meet your lovely citizens!" She says in her high pitched Capitol accent that I was lucky enough not to recieve since it does not run in this family.

She escorts me out to the garden where people are chattering but stops when they see me. They bow down to me. It's annoying really. Effie smiles at this though. "I'm so glad we all have such wonderful manners!" She says. I roll my eyes at her.

"You may stand now." I tell the people still bowing with their heads down.

They all stand up and smile at me with altered teeth.

After hours of talking, smiling and questions, I finally go back inside and change into regular clothes. Blue tank top and white jeans. My friends Clove and Johanna are over to hang out. They are both regular capitol citizens and are not royal, but they are still really cool.

Clove and Johanna come into my room with grins on their face.

"Why hello future queen!" Clove says with a fake Capitol accent. Both of them don't have the accent either.

"Do you know how tiring it is to fucking get ready?" I groan and stuff my face into a pillow. It's a habit for me.

Johanna fake gasps. "The future queen is using bad language! Call Effie!" she dramatically puts her hand over her heart, like she almost had a heart attack.

Clove and I roll our eyes.

"I like a good tough queen. I am so tired of 'Manners are expected from all!' speech that Queen Enobaria gives each year. But I think she doesn't mean it though" Clove smirks as she examines a bread roll, before eating it.

"Guys what's that?" Johanna questions, scanning the room.

"What?"

"That. Be quiet. Do you hear it?"

We all turn silent. Then I hear mumbling.

"I hear it! It's coming through the vent!" Clove points to the vent above my dresser.

"Katniss. Climb." Clove orders firmly, as she trys to tune in on the conversation.

"Fine." I take off my shoes and climb onto the dresser and put my ear on the vent.

"It's the royal court!" I whisper loudly, with wide eyes. I never knew there were was a session today. . .

"What are they saying?" Johanna asks eagerly with a raised brow.

"I hear Enobaria. She says, 'Katniss is only eighteen! She can't get married now.' The court justice replies 'Princess Katniss must marry in order to recieve the crown.' I hear Enobaria sigh. 'Oh fine.'"

"Wait what!" I stumble and fall on my bed face first, still in shock.

"You have to get married?" Johanna and Clove shout in unison. I'm surprised as they are.

* * *

**Yeah how do you like it so far? This story will have a love traingle. ^.^**

**The story is nothing like the movie! Only the idea is from the movie. So yeah. :)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Cato and Katniss interaction in next chapter if I get enough reviews! **

**Thanks to all.**


	2. I'm Cato

**Thank You for pointing out my grammar mistakes :). I saw them already but I couldn't revise it because of a certain someone had to snatch the computer away...**

**Anyways, thank you for my great reviewers. :) I really read your reviews and will consider any ideas.**

**Enjoy ! This chapter is also in Katniss's POV**

* * *

After a few minutes of silence between the three of us, Enobaria enters the room.

"Katniss. May I speak with you? Alone?" She points to Clove and Johanna. They both nod and leave the room leaving only us two.

"I have some news for you Ka-" She starts but I interrupt her "I'm getting married?" I shriek at her.

"Being nosy again huh?" She shakes her head and sighs. "Yes you must get married to recieve the crown. It is a Capitol rule and we must not disobey or the Capitol citizens will be in an uproar. It was already bad enough that I lost my king."

I bite my lower lip.

"You don't have to worry about that now Katniss. You have 3 months, and then 1 month until I transfer the crown to you. Right now you must worry about the speeches you will give in the districts that you will leave to in one hour. Sorry about the late notice." After she finishes speaking, she leaves and my friends poke their heads into my room.

I groan. "Late notice. I have to go to each district to give some stupid speech."

Clove sneers "Districts. As in where all the dirty scum lives." Johanna nods at her statement.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Clove...what did we talk about. Not all people are dirty."

"Whatever. We gotta go help my brother unpack into his new apartment, again. C'ya when you come back."

"Stay clean." Johanna winks at me.

I roll my eyes at their immatureness. Everyone in the Capitol is born to believe that all the districts are dirty and worthless, except for some in Districts 1 and 2.

I lay my head on my soft pillow and end up taking a nap, but I am quickly awoken by Cinna.

"Cinna!" I smile widely at his presence.

"Princess Katniss. The Girl On Fire." My nickname the Girl On Fire was from when I was wearing a shining dress onstage and then the lights got caught on my dress making the impression that I was on fire.

I envelope him in a bear hug and he chuckles.

"I am not here to dress you. I am escorting you to the train because I am going with you to all the districts."

I grin happily. "Really?" I ask

"Of course. Who else is going to design your dresses? You don't want to be naked do you?" He jokes

This is not a good time to discuss to Cinna about my issue but maybe later.

* * *

I am in District 12, the coal mining district right now and it is the complete opposite of the Capitol. Everywhere things are broken. The houses and everything else. When I past the streets people bow down to me. Some are too skinny with their ribs showing and can't do it. One lady collaspes from trying and I rush over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Y-yes Princess. I am okay." I help her up and I look at her with a concerned face.

"Thank you." She tells me

"Your welcome." With a nod, I leave and walk to the square. Cinna has dressed me into a sleeveless midnight blue silk dress that reaches my knees. In the middle, it splits and shows a bit of cleavage. The collar is decorated with sapphire gems and to finish it off, I was put in sparkly silver stilletos.

When I reach the stage, Effie scolds me for being late and then I start my short speech that I am supposed to give to every district.

"Hello fellow citizens. Thank you for welcoming me to your district." I gulp "As you know, I will be recieving the crown in 4 months and I would like to say that when I become queen, I will do all I can to make this a better country. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Also" I add the ridiculous sentence I am supposed to say "always remember your manners..." I say awkwardly. Effie claps loudly at the sentence while people in the crowd clap and roll thier eyes.

* * *

The districts pass quickly and now I am in District 2 of masonry. In this district, Cinna has chosen to dress me in a red strapless dress made of chiffon. It has a black ribbon right under my breasts and the dress ends at my mid thigh. My hair is down in curls and my lips are painted a bright bloody red. Also Cinna made me wear long white gloves that reaches up to my elbows to match the dress.

Districts 1 and 2 are holding a celebration for me because they are the richest districts and the other's couldn't afford it so here I am now, on the threshold of the train, staring at the crowd of District 2 while they are clapping and cheering fro me with smiles. I catch a blonde haired blue eyed boy staring at me in the crowd. He smiles at me when I look at him.

The procession goes on and finally I am in the district's grand ballroom wearing the same dress. I walk through the crowd of people wearing different colored dresses and they congratulate and wish me luck. I make it to the refreshments and pour myself a cup of wine.

While doing so, I see a blonde boy heading towards me. He's the same one that was in the crowd. He's dressed in a black suit like the rest of the men here and his hair is spiked up. You can see his bulging muscles through the suit. He is quite handsome really.

"Hi." He says

"Hello." I reply politefully and sip my cup.

"I'm Cato. You look beautiful today." He smiles at me and extends his hand. Cato? I shake his hand gratefully like I should.

"Would you like to dance with me Princess?" He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Just call me Katniss please, and sure." I take his hand and he leads us to the center of the room.

We waltz and move around with the right steps like Effie and Enobaria taught me. I am mesmorized by his eyes. I have never seen any blue eyes of his color. Cerulean eyes. Peeta has light blue eyes which alot of people have but Cato's eyes are rare. They capture my grey ones and it seems like he won't let me take my eyes away. He suddenly pulls me closer and my stomach churns for some unknown reason.

"I'm nervous." I blurt out

He turns confused. "I mean about taking my grandma's place as ruler." I continue

He snorts. "What's there to be nervous about? Everyone knows you can do it.." I am suprised by his words. But he doesn't know that I can't do it without getting married. Can I trust this guy I just met? I'll take the chance. I pull him away from the crowd and into an empty hallway. He seems stunned by my action.

"Look. I can't take Enobaria's place." I whisper

"What? Yes you can. You're next in line." He proclaims .

"No. Like I can't take the crown without having a king too..." I look around to see if anyone heard me.

I look back at him and see that he has wide eyes. Who am I kidding I can't get married and fall in love in 3 months. But I can't give up because of what I saw in District 12. Oh those poor people.

"You're just going to have to marry someone then." He sighs and bows his head.

"I have 3 months. No one is going to fall in love with me in 3 months Cato and I refuse to marry someone who doesn't love me just for the throne." I scowl at him.

"Katniss. I have to tell you something important. I am -" I interrupt him. "No. It's not possible to find a guy that quick." I sigh "I have to go. Bye Cato. Nice meeting you."

He mutters something I can't hear.

I head back to the train where my sleep is filled with Cato.

* * *

**Soooo.. Cato/Katniss interraction! Not much but at least they met. This will not be the last time they see each other, just to put it out there.. (:**

**Review for next chapter! Or it will take longer.**

**Poor Chapter? Great? Tell me.**

**~Ketchup ;D **


	3. Blind Date

**Hey lo! Thank you to all my terrific reviewers. I know some of you say it's rushed? No it's not like that. It's supposed to be like that for future chapters. So yeah, just letting you know. Oh and Enobaria is OOC! I know I just didn't know anyone else to be her grandma.**

**-Katniss is forced to marry at eighteen to take the crown. Do you think she will marry and become queen? Or will she be forced to give it up? Will the man she is forced to marry a bad guy who only wants the crown? Or a nice kind guy****.**

**Any questions? Don't be shy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the hunger games characters, if I did I would have the full set of characters. Including Finn! c:**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Date**

**Narrator's POV**

She was in the garden, admiring all the gorgeous blooming flowers. When Katniss crouched down to pluck a dandelion, it did not budge. She kept on tugging and pulling because she wanted the dandelion but it never came out so she gave up and left it alone. But when she turned around, she was faced with Cato. He bent down and retrieved the flower with ease and afterwards handing it to Katniss. She grabbed it from him slowly and then when the flower was out of his hand, the wind blew his body into dust and rode it into the shadows just like that. It was a very weird and an unusual dream for the princess.

When she stumbled awake she was met with a fuming Effie.

"You can't just go running off yesterday dear!" Effie yelled at the girl

"Don't tell me what I can't do Effie." Katniss told the older woman with a glare.

Effie scoffed and gave a glare of her own but it was not as dark and intimidating as Katniss's. The younger girl jumped off the bed and dashed to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"Young lady get back here! The queen will not be happy of this!" Effie screeched behind the bathroom doors.

Katniss ignored her and turned on the sink. She was only tired and wanted some alone time but the woman awaiting her outside clearly could not see that. Katniss wanted to go back to the palace, where her younger sister awaits her. Her younger sister Primrose was not a princess because she was the late born child.** (A/N : I know that's not true but it would make it so much easier if Prim wasn't one) **In the Capitol they say that if you are the first child of a royal than they will grow up to become a prince/princess. Katniss's father was a child of Enobaria and was supposed to be king, but he passed away with blood cancer and passed on the position to her.

Clearly she got over her dream quickly and now occupying her mind with different thoughts because she is sure she will never get those dreams again.

* * *

When they arrived in the Capitol again, Effie snitched on her to Enobaria. But her royal highness did not give her any consequences, just a talk about how that is bad for her image. That talk led to another talk that surprised and enraged Katniss very much. It seems that Enobaria found Katniss a man while she was in the districts without consulting her.

"You will go on a date with him in 1 hour. Cinna will dress you and you will play nice Katniss. I do not want you to open your dirty mouth. Be polite, sit correctly, eat with your mouth closed and remember your manners. Remember I only do what's best for you Katniss. His name is Peeta Mellark. He is the son of Brutus's brother, which makes him a prince so he would be fitting for you." Enobaria lectured.

Katniss gave Enobaria one of her worst scowls. "I though I was supposed to pick who I want!" Katniss yelled.

Enobaria shakes her head "I'm only doing what's best."

Katniss gave a screech and threw the vase on the table next to her, flying to the nearest wall with a crash.

"Katniss Rose Everdeen!" The queen shouts. She only uses Katniss's full name when she is furious of her actions, and this is one of those times.

Katniss gives her an eyeroll "Fine. I'll go but I'm not responsible for," she pauses to point at the broken pieces of glass from the vase and scrunches up her nose "that."

"Just go! I'll get the avoxes." After that Katniss left with her chin high and the queen gave out a long breath.

"Teenages." she mutters.

Meanwhile in Katniss's room, she was being attacked by her prep team and them scolding her on her broken toenails and not using enough hair conditioner. Katniss just zones them out and though about her date.

She thought Peeta Mellark was a kind, gentle, sweet and loving man at 18. She never really met him personally but she had saw him once during her 16th birthday. Peeta had short blond hair that was combed neatly straight, big sky blue eyes and soft narrow pink lips. Katniss in her mind thinks he is good looking with girls swooning over him, but not the the really handsome Prince Charming kind.

It was obvious that Peeta's mother was an abusive witch. She never loved her husband for real. It was all for the power that she never recieved because her husband commited a serious crime in the Capitol. She demanded a divorce but everyone knows you can not divorce one that was born with royal blood.

Now she takes out her anger on her son Peeta. It was a weird name but his father loved bread so it was what he named him. They could see right through his make up and see the light purple bruises. Katniss is though confused to why his father doesn't stop her. She would like to get to know him during thier date if all goes well.

It was a lovely bright sunny day outside and they were going to eat ouside in the private garden right next to the pool. Cinna had chosen to dress Katniss in a bright yellow simple sundress with two layers at the bottom and it ends right above her knees. He placed a yellow rose in her hair and a diamond bracelet on her wrist as accessories. Her face only needs little makeup. Some mascara, yellow eyeliner and a light blush on her high cheekbones. Then Cinna gives her some white flats to finish it off and Katniss was quite comfortable.

Cinna smiled at his work well done. He thinks she looks beautiful even without his work. Cinna is one of the millions of people who admire her natural beauty but she is oblivious to everything and sometimes thinks of herself as ugly. It is normal for Katniss to be insecure sometimes and it is annoying to dear Cinna.

* * *

**KatnissPOV**

Cinna has managed to make me look simply radiant again. I smile at myself in the narrow mirror. Finally Cinna signals to me that it is time for me to meet Peeta Mellark. He escorts me to the crystal doors that open to the garden and gives me a reasurring nod. I am quite nervous about this. What if he is not as nice and kind as they say?

I open the doors and walk gracefully to the mahogany table where Peeta awaits me with a smile. He walks over to my side of the table and takes the chair out for me. I thank him and take a seat. He goes back and sit down across from me. Peeta is dressed in a white dress shirt with a grey vest. He wears black dress pants and his feet are adorned with white suave lace shoes.

"Hi..." I say akwardly

"Shall we eat?" He asks.

I nod. Avoxes come with trays of food and they introduce them to us.

"Coconut cream pie with almonds."

"Rich chocolate tarts."

"Creamy lamb stew."

"Rainbow pudding."

And other colorful and delicious snacks. Then, they bring out a chocolate fountain and places it on a small table next to ours for us to gorge on.

"Enjoy the chocolate fountain." The avox tells us.

The food is all so devine as usual. I place the cloth on my lap, pick up a spoon and start devouring my lamb stew. Peeta instead chooses to munch on the coconut cream pie first. We eat in silence with me eating while staring at the turquoise pool and Peeta looking at his food.

Peeta decides to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So...excited to take over your grandma's place?"

I shift my gaze to him and stare at him blankly.

"Yeah. Yuppie." I say montone

"Whatcha gonna do when you, take over?" He says trying to brighten the mood.

"Like my father." I mumble.

He seems to think about my reply before asking me, "Are you sure"

"Yes."

Peeta purses his lips. He replies, "If I were king, I would do what you do." With a hint of dishonesty.

My blood boils. "UGH! Stop trying to be nice! I know you are only doing this for the throne." My fist bangs the table and the dishes jump.

He seems surprised at my outburst. "No you've got it all wrong. My mother made me do this. I don't really care to be king." He eyebrows furrow. "Look I only want to get to know you because you're pretty and nice but if you don't like me than I will tell my mother. It's okay." he says calmly.

I gape at him. "Fine." I sigh "I'm sorry." I have really got to control my temper. The first few minutes of this date was horrific. Enobaria would be mad if she knew the first thing I said to him besides hey was an accussion.

"No worrys."

Later when I get to know him, he's pretty nice and funny like I though. I decide that maybe I like Peeta. We end up bursting out laughing when he talks about his brothers and their girl problems. Maybe Peeta isn't so bad.

After we finish eating, we walk to go sit under an cherry tree. We sit in silence until he says "I like you." I chuckle "Me too."

He looks at me in the eyes for a minute and then his eyes flicker to my lips. They go back to my eyes as if asking for permission. I lean in and he does too after realizing what I'm doing. We close up the space and my lips are on his. His lips are soft and the kiss is gentle. I feel empty. I don't feel any sparks they talk about in those 21st century movies. I pull away after a few seconds and smile at him.

"I think it's time for us to go." Peeta says. I nod in agreement.

When back in my room, Enobaria demands me answers on how the date went.

"Fine. Great. He's nice." I tell her

"Good." With that she leaves.

I wonder if Peeta will be my soon to be husband.

* * *

**Sorry no Cato in this chapter. :) Remember this is not an Everlark fic.**

**Remember , you might be the lucky 40th reviewer!**

**Review please! Can we get to 35 reviews at least? *Bats eyelashes* **

**::Smiley face::**


	4. We meet again

**Yeah hello. I update my grammer mistakes..I don't know if I got all of them, sorry I only checked my spelling and didn't remember grammer :***

**Oh and Peeta and Katniss are not really blood related! :) Even if they were, the Capitol doesn't care. ;) And how should I play Finnick in this story?**

**THANK YOU! 38 REVIEWS?**

**Any questions? Don't be shy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the hunger games characters, if I did I would have the full set of characters. Including Finn! c:**

* * *

**Chapter 4- We meet again-KPOV**

It's a free day for me today. Since I did so well on my date with Peeta yesterday, Enobaria gave me a break and I am so thankful.

One of the things I can't do on my free day is sleep says Enobaria. What's so wrong with sleep? It keeps you healthy and well rested for the day ahead of you. Well I sleep too at night but I don't have much time. I sleep at midnight because of all my duties and then wake up at 7:00 to continue them.

I fall out of bed and come face first into the carpet. I groan. I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is sticking out in all places and I have dark spots under my eyes.

I step into the shower and let the water rain down on my dry skin. After I shampoo my hair I place alot of conditioner on my hair and comb out all the knots. When I'm clean I step out and wrap myself in a thick towel.

I go through my closet and pick out a random outfit. I end up wearing a cream blouse and red demin shorts. I slip on my gold sandals and make my way outside to the park.

I go to the bench under a tree shade and sit down. My hands are on either side of the bench and the wind blows through my loose hair. I watch as people pass me, walking their pink dogs while wearing matching eight inch heels and fluffy wig. It's so relaxing with the rustling leaves and singing mockingjays.

I close my eyes and decide that taking a nap here wouldn't hurt. I start to feel uncomfortable when I feel warmth in front of my face. My eyes snap open and it's...Cato?

"You-You-what are you doing here and not in District 2?" I stammer while pointing my finger at him.

He puts his hands up in surrender "Woah. I'm just going with my father on a business trip." He tells me.

I nod. I forgot that people in the districts come to the Capitol for business trips.

"Sneaking away from the queen eh?" He smirks and then takes a seat next to me.

"No...I got a day off." I reply calmly.

"Oh. So you think you can't sleep at the palace so you just go sneaking off to the park to take a nap? That's how you spend a free day?"

I let out an annoyed sigh and look at the silver cement.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I reply.

"Um...What about having some fun?" Cato suggests.

I sneer at the comment. "Please like I ever have time for that."

"But I would like too." I mutter under my breath.

"Then why don't we have some fun today?" He smiles sheepishly.

"We? I can't." I avoid his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because Enobaria and Effie says I can't associate with people fom the districts." I whisper honestly and hope he doesn't hear me. But he does.

"So people here think of me as dirt..." Cato states. Yes they do. But I'm not telling him that.

"No! No! Not everyone..."

He snorts "Then who doesn't?"

"...Me?" He stares at me blankly.

"Yeah right." His gaze goes into the distance

"I don't think anyone is dirt. That's why I want to be ruler. So I can help people." I start fiddling with my fingers anxiously. It's true why I want to become queen though.

"Okay. Whatever forget about this whole conversation. You're coming with me." Before I can react I am on his shoulders and he is dashing through the thick woods behind the park.

"Where are you taking me?" I bang my fists on his hard back.

"We. Are. Having. Fun." The next thing I know, I'm thrown into a lake.

"CATO!" I shriek. He gives me an innocent look. I am going to kill him.

"Katniss! We were having such a nice walk but then you had to jump in the water? Crazy girl." He shakes his head like he's disappointed in me.

I scowl darkly at him and run as fast as I can out of the water. When he's not looking, I lunge for his back, causing us both to fall over into the lake.

My scowl is still there when we come up for air.

"That's not nice Katniss. Shame on you." Cato takes his fingers and does the sign meaning shame.

I rush out the lake but trip while doing so. Cato pulls me back up.

"Watch your step little cat." He says sarcastically

I push his hands off of me and wring out my hair.

"That was not fun!" I stomp my feet on the ground. You try to take a nap in the park and this is what you get in return?

He rolls his eyes at me. Why I oughta-"That's because you're not enjoying it!"

"What if I don't want to enjoy getting thrown into a lake and getting my clothes wet?" I blurt angrily.

"UGH! Capitol people always have to act so fucking sophisicated." he throws his hands up in annoyance

"I don't care if you hate the Capitol or me because I hate you too! You're just nothing but district scum." I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth because he goes dashing off deeper into the woods with smoke comming out of his ears and his fists clenching and unclenching.

That was a big mistake. I didn't really mean that! Here I am telling people I don't think anyone is dirty when I just called Cato scum.

I sprint off after him to apologize and find him leaning behind a slightly hallowed tree.

"What do you want? Directions?" He says viciously.

I flinch at his harsh voice but recover quickly. That's when I discover his bleeding knuckles.

"Cato! What happened?" I take his hands in mine but he snatches them away

He scoffs. "Punched some trees. I wouldn't expect you to care girly. "

"Look I didn't mean what I said back there I'm sorry. Please just forgive me." I plead but he just rolls his eyes at me. My father wouldn't be proud of me right now.

"Let me see your hands." I reach out for his hands and hold them gently while observing his cuts.

"All I need to so is clean it and wrap it in something to control the bleeding." I tell him.

"Feeling pity for the scum huh?" Cato finally speaks up

"What? No. I told you before I don't think of anyone as scum, I was just mad when I called you that okay? And it is my job to care for everyone." I try to reassure him.

"Fine. Don't say it again though." I nod.

"I promise."

I lead him back to the lake where I clean his wounds free of blood. He winces here and there when I touch it.

Now I don't have any cloth to wrap it in though.

"Do you carry around any cloths?" I ask

"No." Well I can't rip his clothes because people will start to look at him in disgust on the streets. So I do the only choice left. I reluctantly pull my blouse over my head to reveal a tank top. I rip my tank top off, revealing a black lace bra and put my blouse back on as quickly as I can.

Cato who has been staring at me the whole time asks, "Is that for my hands?"

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'

I rip my tank top in half and use them to wrap it securely but not too tightly around his hands. After I'm finish I smile at my brilliant work.

"There." I say proudly

Cato observes his hands like he has never seen anything like it before.

"Thanks.." He mumbles and looks up at me. He slowly smiles and I smile back sincerely.

Suddenly I'm stuck gazing at him again like the first time we met. Look away Katniss, look away! But I can't.

The next thing I do surprises me. I reach out to caress his cheek. After I realize what I'm doing, I blush and take my hand back but Cato doesn't let me because he pulls it back to his cheek.

I have Peeta. I have Peeta. I have Peeta, I repeat in my head.

I look at the ground. "Can we get back now?"

* * *

**YAY! Cato came back! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Remember , you might be the lucky 40th reviewer!**

**Review and get a kiss from Finnick!**

**~~Rainy Dayyy~~**


	5. Married, in 7 days?

**Told ya I was gonna update ! This is full chapter 6. Anyone need a summary so far?**

**1. Marry=Crown**

**2. Meets Cato.**

**3. Dating Peeta.**

**4. Paparazzi follow Cato and Katniss into the woods. Enobaria gets mad and forces marriage to come quicker.**

**5. ? :D**

**If you're wondering when I'll update my other stories...it depends on which one. I kinda have to fix Part of Me's chapters and such...so you're lucky. I'll be updating this more often! Since this was my first story..It's kinda like I'm switching more updates to this story.. :p**

**Moving on to characters...**

**Cato-District 2 boy**

**Katniss-Princess of Panem**

**Enobaria-Queen of Panem**

**Brutus-King of Panem**

**Peeta-Prince of Panem**

**Clove-Friend who lives in the Capitol**

**Johanna-Friend who lives in the Capitol**

**Glimmer-Sequel ; Thats right, a sequel, after like, 10 more chapter maybe?**

**President Snow-Sequel ; Works with Glimmer (Hint; Thats not good)**

**Marvel- Empty**

**Finnick- Empty**

**Annie- Empty**

**Gale-Friend in D12. (not a major character)**

**Alma Coin-D13 prez. (I don't know about her yet...)**

**Rue- D11 girl**

**Thresh- D11 boy**

**Prim-Sissypoo**

**Mrs. Everdeen-(not a major character)**

**::**

**Thank you reviewers. ;3**

**For people who answered the teaser, ALOT of you got it right, so all of you win! :D but, sadly you'll have to wait for me to write it. Sorry! :p I'm sorry if I didn't answer any of your PMs. I'll reply soon.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the HG!**

**Full Chapter 6.**

* * *

**But first...**

**Time for a brain teaser!**

**First person to figure it out gets to choose how I put Finnick into this story!**

**You can make him anything you like.. ^^ *Hint:He'll be married to Annie though. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**How many legs altogether?**

**5 pigs, 3 horses, 3 humans, and 4 birds?**

* * *

Knock.

Knock.

"Katniss? Can I come in?" Peeta asked through the door.

"No. Go away." she grumbled.

He sighed heavily, "Please I have to talk to you. It's important."

Katniss lazily slipped off of her bed and stomped towards the door. As soon as she opened it, she jumped back onto her soft bed.

Peeta stood at the door, looking nervous and fidgety. She grunted and told him to come in.

He closed the door and approached her bed. He sat farest from her, which wad strange of him. "My father and Enobaria talked." he started.

Katniss lifted her head from her pillow curiously. "And?" she asked.

"Since you have been hanging out with that guy," Her eyes popped out of her head. He was going to abandon her.

"No Peeta! Those pictures are not what they look like." she protested.

"It's okay. I'm not here to break up with you." he sighed. "But since those pictures are all over the nation, Enobaria and my father decided to..." he trailed off and gulped.

Katniss's heartbeat sped. What did Enobaria have to do because of her actions? "To what?" she asked, voice trembling.

"We have to marry." Katniss froze in her place. He continued, "In 7 days."

::

This is all her fault. Enobaria decided to make her marry Peeta so there is no way she could ever see Cato again. It wasn't like she was in love with Cato, but the queen was some how still afraid of it.

She screeched and burried her head into her pillow. Katniss couldn't believe Enobaria would be this immature. Just because she's friends with a district boy then she has to punish her by forcing her to marry early with a guy SHE picked for her?

Peeta rubbed circles on Katniss's back. "I tried all I could, but my father insisted."

Katniss sat up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You. Your father. You planned this didn't you? You made sure I wouldn't marry someone else so YOU sent those reporters to follow me and Cato. YOU planned that magazine that made Enobaria angry." she growled. "You did this!"

"N-no! I didn't! B-But I thought you wanted to marry me!" He stands up in pure shock. His face is pained with rejection and hurt.

Katniss gives him a deadly glare. "Peeta! I've only known you for three days! No one marries that fast and I hardly know you!" she pulls at her hair and continues, "Now you made me stuck marrying you!"

Peeta grabs both her wrists. "Katniss." he says softly.

"What." she replied harshly.

Peeta sighed. "I didn't do this. I said Enobaria and my father did it. I came home today to see them talking and my father stood up and announced that I was getting married in 7 days. I didn't have anything to do with it. I promise. Enobaria made sure you wouldn't drop out of this so she announced it to the world live a half hour ago without you knowing." He watched her as she took in the truth. Her face is still as stoic as ever.

"Did you even try to talk them out of it?" Her face was red but her voice was nicer.

"My father wouldn't listen."

She grunted and asked Peeta to leave.

"Please."

He nodded, knowing she had to think about it and left without another utter.

::_::

What am I going to do? I'm forced to marry Peeta and I don't even love him. He is only like a friend to me and I could never take away his privilege to marry his true love one day. This is all my fault. If I hadn't sneaked into the woods with Cato then those reporters would never have followed me and Enobaria wouldn't force me to marry. She would have at least gave me more time to get to know Peeta.

My thoughts slip to Cato.

How did he react when Enobaria made the announcement?

He's mad.

Mad because I am being forced to do something against my own will and he is always one to support freedom. All he ever talked about while we were in the woods were how unfair and injustice the Capitol laws were. He almost reminds me of Gale. A friend I have in District 12 that is unknown to Enobaria. His rants about the Capitol are the most creative and expressive speeches I have ever heard.

Knock. Knock.

Who could it be now?

"Little Kitty Kat, open up!" Clove chirps in a sing song voice.

"It's opened."

She enters and she goes to plop down on my bed. She stares at me while I just stare back, not letting my emotions slip.

"Whatchu' doing?..."

Doesn't she already know? I mean Peeta said it was announced to the whole world...As if she could read my thoughts she says, "I heard."

I burry my face into my hands and sigh in frustration. "I hate Enobaria." I have hated Enobaria since I was born and she only made my hatred grow with this stunt.

She's been mean to me ever since I was born. You know what she did during my childhood after my father died? She took away all my toys, all my expensive dolls my father bought for me. She threw them all in the fireplace right in front of me and watched as I cry and beg. She would sometimes hit me for sobbing too loud or crying too much. Enobaria's just lucky I didn't tell the whole kingdom or else her postition would be withdrawn from her for child abuse.

I wasn't exaggerating when I said I never had time for fun. When I started to grow up into a teenager, she made me prepare to recieve the thrown. I just think it's shit. Sending me to ballet and a stupid manners academy? Please, I always did the opposite of everything they taught me. The only thing I listened partly to was table manners. I know absolutely nothing about walking, talking, or sitting properly. That made Enobaria angry so she started teaching and lecturing me herself. Her lessons are more strick and rough. If I sat the wrong way with my feet, she would yank me into the correct position.

Anyways, the point is I never liked my grandma but my father always told me to at least respect her. So I sorta did. Sometimes she can be nice just for show, and that's way more annoying than mean Enobaria.

"I know you hate her. I do too. Don't tell her I said that though." Clove replies with a calm facade.

I know she's dying to burst but she's afraid someone will hear her.

So I assure her. "It's okay to speak your thoughts. There are no microphones or cameras and the walls are soundproof."

Clove nods and in a second, she bursts.

"That fucking bitch! How dare she do that to you! I should go punch her in the face! I can't believe she set you up with, some guy and then made you marry him! What kind of world are we living in these days?! Even though Peeta is a prince, I still don't care!"

Clove, like me, is not one of those girls that melt easily under Peeta's smile. She doesn't even like boys and sometimes, I think she's les, but that's kinda mean of me.

"I know. I know."

"What are you going to do?"

I'm just confused right now. Do I accept my fate and marry Peeta? Will I marry him and learn to love him afterwards?

No. I will not let Enobaria and the Capitol rule my life anymore. I am not marrying Peeta. Even after I become queen, Enobaria will always find a way to take over my life.

Yes he's a sweet and nice guy, but I don't feel any sparks between us. If there's none now then there's not a possibility there will be any in the future.

I know what to do now.

"Clove. Promise me you won't say anything."

She looks back at me, "About what?"

I lean closer and sigh before whispering into her ear. "I'm running away."

She jumps back and looks at me with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlight. She thinks I'm crazy.

"What? Why? You're crazy!" she shouts.

"Maybe I am." I reply calmly. I'm sure about running away. Definitely. And I sure might be crazy. Who knows what will happen to me?

"Where are you going to be running away to? The peacekeepers will catch you if you're in any district."

That's true. But I have a destination and it's, "District 13."

She gives me that same I'm crazy look again because everyone knows District 13 has vanished. It was there one day, and then gone the next five months. We don't check up on District 13 often so who knows what happened. But I do.

District 13 has moved underground without us knowing. They didn't want to live under our rule anymore. But we eventually found out but did nothing about it. Enobaria said their economy will eventually fall. But it didn't. I visited Distict 13 a few months ago without Enobaria knowing. District 13 accepted me after I told them about my plans after I take over. They were tired of being stuck underground for the rest of their lives.

"We need to take you to a doctor." Clove says firmly. She takes my wrists and starts tugging me towards the door. I snatch them out of her grasp and shake my head.

"I'm going. Don't tell anyone. Please. You can call me crazy but I'm still going."

She scans my face to check if this is some sort of joke. But it isn't. She realizes I'm not kidding so her shoulders slump and she bites her lip in concentration.

"I won't tell anyone."

I sigh in relief and embrace her in a bear hug. "Thank you Clove." I mumble.

Clove sighs and pulls away. "Please just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't. I'll have help."

Help. Help.

Who do I know, that probably won't rat me out?

He could be strong.

He could hate the Capitol.

He could be from the districts.

Better yet, District 2.

Cato.

* * *

**I will update...idk. ^^**

**Let's just say until I feel creative.**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.**

**Have you guys heard Taylor Swift's new song Ronan? It's a song about a three year old boy that died from cancer. It was so sad yet so strong and inspiring. It's my new favorite song. Best song ever. You must hear it. D'; Haters ignored. **

**-Cya.**


	6. Very short AN

**I'm so busy these days. **

**Please be patient. ****I'm trying my best to update daily. e_e**

**Don't flame because you're impatient.**

**Anyways, I updated a new chapter.**


	7. Secrets

**People these days, agitate me so. If you're gonna leave a bad review at least be brave about it. Sometimes those bad anons are really freakin annoying me. You can't even give me your name? Like what do you think I'm gonna do about it?**

**Sorry for my grumpyness. -_-**

**NOTE TO MY GOOD LOYAL REVIEWERS (: - Yes, she is running away with Cato? Wow, and what is Enobaria and Peeta gonna think about it? Some answers might be found in this chapter. ^^ Thank you for reviewing. ;3**

**SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THAT BONUS CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL. I'LL REALLY, REALLY TRY.**

***Disclaims to own the HG***

* * *

**Secrets**

**CHAPTER- Uh, I forgot. **

* * *

I pace the room for several minutes before I finally pick up the phone and punch in Peeta's phone number.

It rings.

"Hello?" he breathes tiredly through the phone, like he had just finished running a marathon.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss?"

I sigh. "Yes, I need to talk to you. I've made my mind up about something and it's very important." I bite my lip, awaiting his reply.

The phone stays silent before he finally says "Okay." and he hangs up.

After 10 minutes of waiting, I start pacing anxiously again. What should I tell Peeta? Should I tell him my whole plan? About running away? Do I trust him to not tell Enobaria? Or will I just tell him just enough so that it would hurt him? What am I saying, it will always hurt him either way.

The doorknob to my door turns and I snap my head to see it opened and Peeta standing there. His blond hair is slicked to his pinkish face and his arms are dripping with sweat.

"Did you run here?" I walk towards my grand bathroom and pull out a towel from my closet. I toss it to him and he swiftly catches it.

"Yeah. This is important."

I plop down onto my couch and pat the seat next to me. He obliges and sits down with the towel around his shoulders. Peeta accually looks, cute right now but but no time to think about that.

"I-" I start but don't know how to finish it. I should have just talked to him over the phone. It would have been much easier without looking at his face. An image pops into my head.

Peeta might be sad if I tell him the news, or he might be happy even.

I try again. "I . . .I decided to, not listen to Enobaria."

Peeta looks at me with his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? You're still going to see that District 2 guy?" he asks while rubbing his leg.

I close my eyes and try to stay calm. "Not that exactly. I mean, I'm talking about the one about us..."

"The marriage?" he whispers and I open my eyes, curiously looking at his face but there's nothing to see because his face is blank and straight.

"Yeah..." I answer softly. "I . . . I just can't do that to you." I advert my gaze to the plush carpet and use my toes and play with the thick strings.

He furrows his eyebrows again. He blinks at me and asks "Why?"

"I can't take away your privilege of marrying your true love. It's obvious we don't love each other and barely know anything about the other."

I hear him take in a shaky breath and he takes my hand. He intwines his fingers with mine and begins to speak again. "No, you're not taking away any of my privileges."

I scoff. "Yes I am. Your mother and father made you marry me. You didn't even get the chance to find your true love."

He slightly tilts his head to the side in amusement. The corner of his lips twitch up. "You can't tell, can you."

Puzzled, I shake my head. "Tell what?"

He softly laughs and his gaze falls to our hands. "You never noticed."

I quirk my eyebrow at him in a questioning way. "What do you mean, Peeta?"

"I mean, all the hints I've dropped."

All the hints he has dropped, since when?

After not answering to him, he continues.

"You don't know the effect you can have. You're so oblivious Katniss, can't you see?"

I don't have an effect on people, what does he mean? I am not oblivious, what can't I see?

I open my mouth to speak but I quickly shut it, in lack of words and I continue to look at my toes.

He brings his finger to my chin and lifts it up so he can look into my eyes. He takes a deep breath before he says,

"I love you Katniss."

My eyes pop out of my head and I jump up in panic while he looks at me with sad eyes. "What? What did you say?"

He repeats himself. "I love you Katniss. It happened even before our first date, you know." He rubs the back of his neck and laughs. "I know you don't love me. You just said so."

No, no. This can't be happening. He can't love me. I knew I should have run without talking to him first, because I get this.

"When did this happen? We never even talked." I whisper, still in a deep haze from Peeta's confession.

He starts to scratch his scalp and starts to smile like he's currently thinking about it.

"It was your 10th birthday, your father was still alive. When Enobaria asked you to sing on stage, you were in a little elegant red dress and your hair was in two braids, unlike your signature one. You were so confident and happy, you walked right up to that stage with your chin held high and you sung the valley song like an angel." he blushes and looks at his lap. "I swore the birds flew silent to listen to you and since that day. I became a goner and no girl has ever caught my eye except you since that day."

I silently fiddle with my fingers. "Peeta. . ."

"No." his face falls. "I said, I already know you don't love me." Peeta sighs and starts to stand up to leave.

"Maybe I should go." he says as he brushes the wrinkles off his pants. He hands the towel back to me and I blankly stare at it.

I'm honestly petrified. He's in love with me, and I'm going to be running away from him and the Capitol. I'm such an ass.

He turns to leave but I quickly grab his arm. I'm so surprised by my own actions that I stammer at first. "P-Peeta. I-"

"Peeta." I say again as I pull him in for a tight bear hug because he deserves it. This might be the last time I see him and he has been such a sweet guy to me. Though I still feel bad for hurting him like this when I run away. Here he is, admiting his hopeful love for me, being the sweetheart he is, while I'm being a bitch that runs away from her problems.

No wonder people are so in love with the charming Prince Peeta. Except, I only think of him as a friend.

I pull away to plant a big innocent kiss onto his cheek and hug him again.

When he removes me from himself, he has wide surprised eyes. "What was that for?"

I'm obviously not going to tell him now, based on our previous coversation. So I look away from his eyes and answer. "Um, thank you for being such a sweet guy."

He nods and we're left with silence.

::

Peeta slowly brings his hand up to caress my cheek. His big hand feels warm on my cold cheek.

"I should go now."

I nod sadly and pull him in for a final hug. He's surprised again and starts to laugh. He rubs comforting circles onto my back while I twiddle with the hair on the back of his head.

We say our goodnights, my final sentence I'll probably ever say to him if we never meet again.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodbye Peeta." I say after he has closed my door.

I tip toe back to my bed and collaspe onto it. I bring my pillow to my face and use it to muffle my screams and groans I'm emetting. Without the pillow, the entire nation would probably hear me.

I spend the entire night preparing for the journey that awaits me tomorrow.

My journey begins, at sunrise.

But wait, what about Prim?

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**I'm trying to improve my writing. c;**

**I kinda rush. No time to fix my grammer. Sorry, will fix soon.**

**NO FLAMES. They make me sooo. . .what's the word. . . uninspired. **

**Bye.**

**-With Love.**


	8. Liam and Prim: My runaway buddies

**OMG GUYS. Two chapters in one week? I'm on a roll. ^o^ Thank You for reviewing. THEY ARE SUPER FANTASTIC AND AWESOME. Even if they are just words :3 Can we boost the favorites? I just woke up today and felt a little inspired and decided to put that to the test...**

**Anyways, I can't wait to see Catching Fire! You know they started filming yay! Cashmere kinda looks like a diva...Finnick looks hot...*fangirl mode* Peeta's hair looks lighter than the first movie. Katniss looks...too healthy. Who's gonna win that Catching Fire sweeps? I WANT TO SEE EFFIE e_e Where's Annie? Oooh, me so excited ^,^**

**LEMME INTRODUCE YOU TO: Liam Taylor; Katniss's new bodyguard.**

**Say hi y'all! **

**Liam in a deep sexy voice: Oh hai. . . .I guess.**

**Me: -_-**

**Liam pouts : Did I do something wrong?**

**Me: Nope.**

***Disclaims to own the HG**

* * *

**Remember, Enobaria is always watching. She's not that stupid, she's that evil. She knows all, or does she? Have you noticed how quiet she has been?**

* * *

My dearest Primrose. What should I tell her? What should I do with her?

Should I take her with me?

Should I leave her here with my evil grandma and that worthless human I call mom?

This, was clearly not thought through.

She is at my door now, with a mug of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Katniss?" she pauses to look at her shiny shoes with a frown on her delicate face. "You're getting married, is that true? Why have you not told me first?"

I bend down to look at her in the eyes, whilst holding onto her arms. She's almost a head shorter than me, my sweet 12 year old sister.

"Oh no, Little Duck!" Sighing I rub her arms. "Enobaria. . . She forced me."

She pouts and hands me the mug of coffee. "I bought you coffee."

"Thanks." I gladly take it, in need to stay awake.

I take a sip and place it down on the table next to me. I turn back to look into Prim's sad baby blue eyes.

"I don't want my sister to be forced to marry someone she doesn't love, even thought I know Peeta loves you. I wanted you to accually fall in love and get married out of happiness. It wasn't supposed to be arranged like this. Nothing is ever happy anymore with Enobaria around."

How does she know Peeta loves me? "How do you know that Peeta. . ."

"We used to talk." she whispers softly.

It's time to tell her.

I take my hands and cup her cheeks. "I'm not marrying Peeta." I smile sadly.

Her blonde eyebrows furrow. "But-"

"Nope." I interject, "I'm running away, to District 13."

My sister gapes at me in shock, almost like Clove when I told her. "But that could be dangerous Katniss!"

My answer is simple. "I'm willing to take a risk for my freedom."

Prim becomes teary and she pulls me in for a hug. She squeezes me so tightly like I'm a life line.

"No! Please don't leave me! Take me with you!" she sceams while releasing a waterfall from her eyes.

I frown as I think about taking Prim with me, on this trip that could end my life if I get caught.

"No." I say as I blink back tears.

She pulls on my arms and continues to plead and beg for me to take her.

"Please! I'll promise to take care of myself and listen to you!" she pouts and collaspes on her knees. "I'll be failing dad if I let you get hurt." she gulps and starts to sob, rocking back and forth while hugging her knees.

I sigh, rubbing my head and bending down to hug Prim. "Okay. But no risking your life for me. I can't leave you here, knowing Enobaria might use you against me."

She hugs me back and murmurs thank you's into my hair. She sobs, "Thank you. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too, Little Duck."

:::::::::::

"Johanna? Clove?" I shout as I pull them in for a hug. Oh how I'll miss them.

"Yeah. Clove told me. . ." Johanna scratches her head as she looks at me with a frown.

"Yeah. . ."

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Johanna's not really the hugging type so I awkwardly pat her shoulder.

"We brought you something, or someone." Clove says as she peeps outside, into the hallway. She signals for the person to come with her finger. I start hearing loud footsteps that sounds like it could belong to a male.

The person appears in the doorway and I gasp in surprise. He'a so handsome, I never knew someone could look like that. He has greenish blue eyes and light brown spiky hair. His body is molded like Cato, rarely any fat shows. Just pure muscles. His height is scary too, like higher than 6 feet.

"This is Liam Taylor, my family's loyal bodyguard. He will take care of you, and we know you can take care of yourself, but this is for Prim too."

"Hi." Liam says.

"Hi." I sigh, "Fine. He could come. . . I guess I do need help protecting Prim."

Oh gosh. I almost forgot that I have Cato too. I mentally facepalm myself, it's too late to take it back.

::::::::

"Packed things?" Liam asks. We're going over our things to make sure we have all the nessesities for this trip.

"Check."

"Packed food?"

"Check.

"Packed light clothes?"

"Check."

"Packed direction tools?

"Um, check."

"You have any weapons?"

I nod, I bought my bow and arrows, some knives and a spear. I stole them from the military and let's hope they don't realize it's missing. I learned to use them when I went out into the forest with my father. We used to hunt and then give it away to the less fortunate. We couldn't take any food because Enobaria forbade giving any to charity.

"What weapon do you specialize?"

"Um, trident."

"Okay." I pause to look at my room a final time. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Prim pipes as she double knots her boots.

"Yeah ready!" Liam exclaims while smirking confidently. "I'm ready," he pauses to compose himself into a superman pose. "to protect!"

I roll my eyes and throw my backpack over my back. I clutch the straps so tightly, it might leave marks later. I am so nervous, I'm sweating through my wig. I blanket my back with a red cape to hide the backpack and proceed to follow Liam.

:::::::::

We need to catch that train. We have to sneak onto a cargo train because riding a Capitol passenger train is way too dangerous.

"We have to get on during the 5 minute break near the abandoned factory. We jump off when we're at District 2 so I can pick up something." I inform them. Liam and Prim nod in response but Prim also has a glint in her eye, like she knows something'a up.

She knows me too well.

"Run behind that building when I tell you the coast is clear. We have to watch those cameras. We can't let them catch us."

When Liam yells that the coast is clear, we all scurry to the low grey building.

We keep moving from building to building, bush to bush, tree to tree. Until,

"There! Come on! We're late!"

The train had stopped 3 minutes ago, but we were late due to a high tech camera that took so long to get by.

We sprint as fast as our legs could carry us, all the way to the train. Prim is riding on Liam's back and she doesn't seem to look that heavy on him.

"In, now! They're comming back!"

I grasp Prim's hand as we climb into the wooden train car together. Liam swiftly jumps in afterwards and we take off. We were lucky. We were just in time.

:::::

Scary nightmares attack me when I drift off on a bag of potatoes. I have never had nightmares this bad before. My dad dies repeatedly in my dreams and Prim gets chewed by Enobaria's sharp teeth in my dreams.

I am unable to do anything but watch inside a glass tube and listen to their screams of pain and terror. I scream back desperately but they can't hear me. They continue their fierce shouts of hatred towards me. How I could have been a better daughter or sister. I have failed them.

My eyes snap open with fear and Prim looks down on me with worried eyes. I brush her off and gaze out the window.

We are passing District 1.

Next stop,

District 2.

* * *

"Yes. Just run. Run." The person smiles as they peel off their mask and wig. They let out a booming laugh as they rewatch the videos. "Have you forgotten about dear me?"

* * *

**Eh. I know, this chapter sucks. It's all in little pieces, but I had to get this over with. You know, the escaping Capitol and the start of running away, blah blah blah. It's a shitty chapter and I was thinking of redoing it.**

**I rushed this, so I could get to the good parts. SO I COULD PUT CATO BACK IN. Yup, now that this chapter's done. . . Cato will come back in next chapter! ^o^**

**AT LEAST I GAVE YOU HINTS AND MYSTERY :D who's the mystery person with a wig and mask? 0_o**

**So ...**

**Well, bye. **


End file.
